Gemsbok
| image = Gemsbok.jpg | scientificname = Oryx gazella | exhibit = | edition = Standard | continent = Africa | countries = Namibia, Botswana, South Africa | iucnstatus = lc | fencegrade = 2 >4.125ft | landarea = 270.0 | waterarea = 0.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = 14-42 | biome = | gsize = 10-40 | malebachelor = 10 | femalebachelor = 10-40 | reproduction = Very Easy | maturity = 2 years | sterility = Death | gestaincub = 8 months | interbirth = 9 Months | class = Mammalia | order = Artiodactyla | family = Hippotraginae | genus = Oryx }}The (Oryx gazella) is a mid-sized African mammal featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 373,000 The gemsbok (or Oryx gazella) is a species of antelope that lives in the Kalahari and Namib deserts of Southern Africa. They are characterized by several visual features: long, slim and spiral horns; a black face with white markings over the eyes and muzzle; a grey-brown coat with black markings on the upper legs and back; as well as white 'socks'. On average, Gemsbok stand between 3.6ft and 4.3ft tall at the shoulder, measure 6.3ft to 7.9ft long and have an average horn length of 34in. The males are also slightly larger and significantly heavier than the females. Despite not being an endangered species - in fact, their numbers are believed to be increasing - Gemsbok are negatively impacted by the expansion of the human population in South Africa. This manifests in a couple of ways, including the destruction of their habitat to make space for farmland, as well as an excess of hunting for their horns, which are popular among trophy hunters. The animals are protected in areas where their habitat falls into national parks and nature reserves, but there is little specific legislation to protect the species as they are not currently endangered. Social A herd of Gemsbok numbers between 10 and 30. The females group together in interrelated herds with their young offspring, usually consisting of one dominant territorial male who joins the females for mating purposes. Young males form together into single gender bachelor herds until they are old enough to maintain their own territory and acquire a herd of females. Reproduction Mature male gemsbok are categorized as 5-years-old or more and maintain a large territory, wherein they will gather 'harems' from the female groups that forage through it. He will join these groups, defending them from rival males and mating with receptive females. A gemsbok pregnancy lasts 8.5 months, after which a mother will give birth to one calf in solitude, away from the herd, the newborn will remain hidden in the bushland for the first 6 weeks. The calf will then rejoin the herd and begin to eat solid food, before weaning at 3.5-months-old and becoming independent around a month later. The calves reach sexual maturity at 2-years-old; the males leaving their natal herd to join an all-male bachelor group until they are old enough to maintain their own territory, while the females remain with their mother. Animal Care Herbivore Pellets Melons and Cucumbers |Food Trough Water Trough Water Pipe |Grazing Ball Feeder Hanging Grazer Feeder Small Barrel Feeder |Grab Ball Herb Scent Marker Rubbing Pillar |TO BE ADDED }} doesn't benefit from sharing space with other species.}} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *Gemsbok can increase their body temperature to up to 45°C to cope with high environmental temperatures, and prevent water loss through sweating and panting. *Gemsbok have a low metabolic rate so they do not have to drink often. They can go through most of the year without drinking and by retaining water from their diet. *Female gemsbok have longer horns than male gemsbok. *There is often only a very short amount of time - a matter of weeks - between a female gemsbok giving birth and getting pregnant again. *Gemsbok horns were sold as unicorn horns in medieval England. Gallery Image Gallery Screenshot (236).png Screenshot (237).png References Category:Habitat Animals Category:Desert Animals Category:Herbivores